intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Towers Plaza
Towers Plaza is the Jewel of the Galactic Republic as they say, its the center of all Republic Politics, here all three branches of the Republic are centered. -A basic Description of the Towers Plaza Towers Plaza or known Shanksville Park is the Republic's Center of Government, its situated in the center of Sector One of the Capital City. Towers Plaza is divided into 3 wings, in the formation of a Y. Towers Plaza's wings are divided to each of the Republic's Branches. Chancellory Towers: Is the Executive Branch of the Galactic Republic, Established as Shanksville Towers in the Trading Era, Chancellory Towers was built as the first executive mansion originally when Shanksville was the original capital of the Republic during the Trading Era. However due to the System Wars and much abandonment of the city after the wars, Chancellory Towers was never finished, it wasn't until 1908 GRS when Shanksville was finally able to be resettled after most of the System Wars effect had settled. The Tower was dramatically changed from the plans Amadeus Smith designed it to be, it was until 1925 GRS that Kessler Towers designed the final design of the structure, considered to be called "Cone Gardens" the final appearance of Chancellory Towers was completed around 1926 GRS. It headquarters of the Republic Police, and Royal Guard, including many offices for staff, coordinators and workers to operate, it's 70 story glass structure is topped off with an executive mansion and garden located at the 71st story of the Tower, which added another 3 stories to the tower. Here the residing Royal Family lives in, and operate out. Senate Towers: Is the Legislative Branch of the Galactic Republic, here its Unicameral System is centered in the dome of the structure, since in previous empires, the dome symbolized the form of political power. In the center of the Tower is Senate Rotunda a massive inner sanctum where every senator gathers to discuss politics of the galaxy. Established around the early Galactic Era, Senate Towers was the last of the governmental buildings to be established and built, it took roughly 174 (or 1.25 GRS Years) to complete. In the early years of the Republic, The Senate convened in a special auditorium rotunda building located in Chancellory Towers, However with the growing Republic, they needed a new structure to represent the Galactic Republic's Senate, so around 1927 GRS just a year after Kessler Towers finished Chancellory Towers, His grandson was commissioned by the Republic Senate to design their new structure. Now called the Senate Towers, the massive dome/bowl structure has become an iconic symbol to Towers Plaza, with an astonishing 127 floors, the Senate Towers houses the entire Galactic Senate in, with extra podiums to spare for more worlds to join the Republic. Courts Towers : Is the Judicial Branch of the Galactic Republic, this Semi-Massive Rotunda like Temple, is divided into 4 wings each wing is designed to each type of difficultly of case. Planetary Cases, Inter-planetary Cases, Sector-Cases, and finally Galactic Court Cases. Established along with the Chancellory Towers in the early Trading Era, Courts Towers was originally called '''The Royal Courthouse, '''however even in the early Republic Trading was too much for justice to be limited to, so an unknown architecture was hired to design Courts Towers, it was originally a massive mushroom-dome like structure with 4 towers extending out that housed the many courts of the Republic. However the idea was scrapped and replaced with a traditional Intelonian-Style Temple with 4 towers branching out from it's center. The Intelonian Temple design was a favor of the Architect to give the Republic a reminder of where they came from. In the System Wars, the Courthouse wasn't much of a threat, however when the Ice Age that came after the War's end, the amount of snowfall proved to be too much for the structure's design and collapsed, after the snow melted and ice retracted the city was being overhauled and rebuilt. Commissioned by the Republic Executive Staff, The Courthouse was redesigned by Kessler Towers along with Chancellory Towers. Being with the same architect Courts Towers was redesigned to have a Mushroom-dome structure like it was originally have, but it has 8 additional towers that to the dome, 4 of these towers larger than the others, are connected to the Dome, ontop of these towers are for smaller domes that house the many courts of the Republic. In the main dome is the Galactic Court where the most powerful Court in the galaxy reside in. Those that reach Galactic Court tend to be judged by the Supreme Chancellor and Queen of Chancellor along with the Galactic Court Justices. Only one case that was made important cause it involved the Chancellor and Queen themselves, it became famous due to the war that followed after; Family v. Oltanis